loving you
by aria-chan 37
Summary: que pasaría si todas las parejas de fairy tail comenzaran a surgir? y que les puede esperar el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING YOU**

**Minna ohio **

**Aquí aria-chan 37, soy nueva en esto y estoy feliz porque este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, en esta incluiré NALU, GRUVIA, JERZA, GALE y otras parejas que van a ir saliendo por ahí.**

**Así que bien por favor no sean duros conmigo **

**En la tranquila ciudad de magnolia….**

**-buenos días mundo!- gritaba nuestra maga celestial por la ventana**

**-lucy haces mucho ruido- decía nuestro dragonslayer de fuego**

**-si luce déjanos dormir- susurraba nuestro gato volador azul favorito **

**-y ustedes porque están en mi casa!-grito-bueno ya que, siempre es lo mismo- decía frunciendo el seño**

**De repente aparece leo**

**-natsu que estás haciendo en la cama de mi querida luce, yo debería estar ahí-dijo sacando a natsu y metiéndose en la cama de lucy**

**Esto hizo que natsu se pusiera celoso y le dijera**

**-"tu querida lucy", todos sabemos que es MI luce- abrazando a lucy por detrás**

**-oh porque no le preguntamos a lucy?-dijo loke mirando a lucy la cual estaba con happy observando esta escenita **

**-buena idea, lucy cierto que tú me quieres a mí y no a este playboy de acá- dijo señalando a loke con desagrado**

**-etho….vaya miren la hora me tengo que ir a…a bañar, si eso es me voy a bañar- dijo lucy escapando de la escena**

**Happy al ver esto no pudo aguantar y se empezó a reír de natsu y loke**

**-si vez la ahuyentaste natsu-dijo loke mirando de muy mala gana**

**Esto hizo que natsu se enojara**

**-escúchame bien maldito- dijo sujetando a loke del cuello – lucy es mía y tu ni nadie me la va a quitar**

**-oye hermano tranquilízate!-dijo intentando apartar las manos de natsu de su cuello**

**-te queda claro?-dijo natsu furioso**

**-sí, claro y luego que no te gusta lucy eh?-dijo loke con cara de curioso**

**-ehh…..no…no…¿se nota mucho?-pregunto natsu preocupado**

**-no, nada no se nota nada-dijo loke con mucho sarcasmo**

**-ha….ha…ha-dijo natsu**

**-ok, luego nos vemos tengo que volver al mundo de los espíritus celestiales-dijo loke mientras desaparecía**

**-natsu voy a ir al gremio-dijo happy**

**-ok-dijo natsu mientras se recostaba en el sofá de lucy**

***/Minutos después/***

**-oh ese baño me sentó de maravilla-dijo lucy mientras entraba al cuarto**

**-por fin que demora no-dijo natsu bromeando**

**-todavía sigues aquí-dijo lucy poniéndose sus botas**

**-sí, es que quería que fuéramos a una misión-dijo sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo**

**-mmmmm bueno, tengo que pagar la renta así que porque no-dijo lucy tratando de esconder su evidente sonrojo**

**-bueno entonces vamos luce, happy nos está esperando- agarrándola de la mano y arrastrándola por la ciudad**

**Bueno lo voy a dejar hoy hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado y sino mándenme sugerencias **

**Reviews?**

**Adelanto:**

**-esos dos nunca cambian**

**-han visto a erza**

**-quería hablar contigo es muy importante**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVING YOU **

**Minna Ohio **

**Aria-chan 37 aquí con el segundo capítulo de "LOVING YOU" espero que les guste y lo más importante sus sugerencias o cualquier cosa que quieran que pase me lo pueden decir en los riviews **** bueno que comience el capitulo **

**CAPITULO 2**

***/En el gremio/***

**Todos estaban como siempre peleando, y una pelea nueva nació cuando natsu puso un pie en la entrada**

**-flamita que estaban haciendo que se tardaron-dijo gray con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**-cállate cubito de hielo-le respondió natsu a gray chocando frentes **

**Lucy solo los miro y se dirigió a la barra **

**-buenos días lucy-saludo mirajane cálidamente**

**-hola mira-le sonrió lucy**

**-esos dos nunca cambian cierto lu-chan-decía levy sentándose al lado de lucy **

**-hay van de nuevo, espero que esta vez no rompan otra mesa-dijo lucy mientras se le escurría una gota por la nuca **

**-juvia cree que gray-sama se ve genial cuando rompe cosas**

**En ese momento entro jellal**

**-disculpen han visto a erza-les pregunto**

**-sí, está arriba-le contesto la albina**

**-muchas gracias-dijo jellal mientras subía las escaleras **

**-que creen que le diga, parecía nervioso-dijo levy**

**-no sé pero creo que es importante-esta vez hablo lissana la cual estaba ayudando a mirajane**

***/En el piso de arriba/***

**-erza-saludo el mago de cabello azul**

**-hola jellal-dijo erza abrazándolo**

**-quería hablar contigo es muy importante**

**-qué pasa?-pregunto erza curiosa**

***/Volvemos al primer piso/***

**-se están demorando mucho-decía levy con cara curiosa**

**-todas sabemos que le va a preguntar-dijo mirajane mientras limpiaba la barra**

**-que romántico-hablo lucy pensativa-ah mí me gustaría que cierta persona fuera mas arriesgado**

**-sí, pero han pasado muchas cosas inesperadas-se acercó Wendy-por ejemplo gray-san y juvia-san **

**-sí y por eso juvia está muy feliz!-(no hace falta decir quien dijo esto)**

***/En otra parte del gremio/***

**-oye natsu ya le dijiste-hablo gray quien estaba buscando su ropa**

**-no-agacho la mirada natsu-no sé cómo decirle, es que cuando está cerca mis latidos se multiplican y mi alma se pier…**

**-pierde en sus hermosos ojos chocolate-dijo gray interrumpiendo a natsu-ya me conozco todo ese poema tuyo**

**-pero tú no entiendes**

**-Si claro que si entiendo**

**-Y que lo comprueba eh princesa de hielo?**

**-que yo tengo novia y tú no-dijo gray con tono de victoria**

**-buen punto…-quedo pensativo-ya se voy a ir por ella y luego….-le susurró al oído a gray mientras este solo le prestaba atención y asentía **

**Bueno voy a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí**

**Ya sé que quedo un poco corto pero eh estado trabajando en el siguiente capítulo en el cual vendrá la participación de mi amiga mio-chan, sus sugerencias por favor díganmelas en los reviews **

**Bueno aria-chan 37 se despide **


End file.
